EST CE QUE C'ETAIT ELLE ?
by janiram
Summary: Trop court pour avoir un sommaire, lisez juste!


Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Angel ou cette histoire traduite de WAS IT HER ? écrite par Druzilla.

Comme si souvent auparavant, comme chaque nuit, Angel est sorti patrouiller.

Tué quelques démons.

Épousseté quelques vampires.

Il était un peu nerveux quoique parce que Darla, son père (le père ressuscité.) était toujours là en général. Et ça l'a énervé, il a pensé quand il l'a tué au Bronze il y a tant d'années qu'il serait finalement débarrassé d'elle.

Mais NON !!

Wolfram et Hart l'avait ressuscité. Et fait d'elle un vampire damné de nouveau.

Et de tous les vampires, ça devait être sa descendante.

Drusilla. Nonne folle.

Il a été sorti de ses pensées quand il a entendu un cri perçant d'une allée tout près.

Il est là dans comme, quoi deux secondes. (Peut-être plutôt 30 secondes.)

Il y avait une vampire blonde (Darla) et une vampire avec des cheveux courts, droits, noirs (Dru ?).

Non, Dru ne le ferait jamais à ses cheveux. (Elle est folle.)

Il va à Darla et la déchire loin de son repas.

« Hé !! Je mange ici !! Qu ... ? Angel ? » Elle semble heureuse de le voir. (Bien que ce ne soit pas depuis longtemps qu'elle et Dru ont était incendié.)

« Dis à ton ami d'arrêter de manger ou elle est de la poussière. » La fille s'arrête et se retourne.

Son visage...

« Angel!! J'ai entendu telllllllement a propos de vous. » Elle souri un sourire sanglant.

« Buffy ? » Elle a été debout là les bras croisés a travers sa poitrine et un grand sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Mais pas sur son vrai visage.

Qui l'a faite plus inquiétante à Angel.

« De qui parler vous, mon chou ? Je ne vous ai jamais rencontrés auparavant, j'ai juste entendu parlé de vous. » Elle a regardé son ami, Darla.

Elle avait aussi ce scintillement à faire frémir dans ses yeux.

Les yeux verts qu'il a eus l'habitude d'aimer examiner et faisaient toujours .

« Que lui as-tu fait elle est la mienne, Darla ? » Il a demandé à son père, si sûr qu'elle était responsable de ça.

Il a saisi le pieu dans sa veste.

Il devrait juste la tuer.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Il ne l'a jamais fait.

Il était toujours trop faible.

De nouveau il a été essayé de mordre de ses pensées, cette fois par la femme qui était tout comme Buffy, mais a revendiqué ne pas être.

« Wow, miel !! Je ne suis a personne. Jamais, j'ai été une vampire libre depuis que le Maître ma tourné et ma meilleur ami, Darla, a Virginia. »

( Huh ?)

« Pourquoi vous a-t-il tourné ? Il était un peu chicaneur sur qui il a choisi de tourner. » Darla et cette femme étaient maintenant plus proches d'Angel et de l'une l'autre.

« Quand Darla mourait, elle lui a demandé s'il pourrait aussi me tourner. Vous voyez nous pensions toujours de la même façon et avions agi pareil. Nous avons des esprits presque identiques, mais pas l'apparence, comme vous pouvez voir. » De nouveau elle lui a souri d'un air satisfait.

Elle portait un pantalon en cuir noirs et un corset pourpre foncé en velours.

« Comment ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle. » Il a demandé.

Les repas oubliés depuis longtemps.

Froid.

Mort.

« Elle aime adopter une attitude discrète. Pas comme moi, elle n'a pas suivi le maître. Elle est partie avant que je ne t'ai trouvés. Ma chère amie, où t'es tu caché toutes ces années ? » Darla a demandé, comme si elle n'a pas déjà connu la réponse.

« L'Islande, la Norvège, la Finlande, la France et l'Italie. Surtout l'Italie. » Elle leur a dit.

Angel s'est éloigné avec un air stupéfié.

- - - - - - - -

Qu'est ce qui arrivait ?

Il n'y avait jamais une tueuse appelé Buffy ?

Ou était il allant juste fou.

Peut-être, que Buffy a été liée a cette femme.

Quand il est rentré à la maison il a téléphoné à Giles.

Giles lui a dit que Buffy manquer depuis plusieurs nuit.

ça a irrité Angel, pourquoi Giles ne l'en avait pas informé ?

Giles a simplement rappelé à Angel que Angel, lui-même, n'avait pas été une partie de leurs vies (le scoobie gang.) depuis longtemps et ils n'ont vu aucun besoin de lui dire.

Mais avait-il été Buffy ou non ?

Il n'a pas été sûr.

- - - - - - - -

Darla et son ami sont à leur appartement.

Riant sur ce que Angélus TOUT PUISSANT et CRAINT était devenu.

- - - - - - - -

Mais la question restait toujours .

Cette femme avait-elle été Buffy la tueuse de vampire ou non ?

Je suppose qu'ils ne sauront jamais.

**FIN**

**Alors un commentaire ?**


End file.
